One Time
by Knight The Cat
Summary: Alfred goes to visit Arthur... And the outcome surprises him a lot!  Oneshot  currently .  UKUS...  Fail summary. Warning! Yaoi!   T for safety, rating will most likely go UP!  Co-written with siriusly chibi...  Please read!


**(Hey y'all! This is a oneshot!**

**USUKUS!**

**Yahoo! Siriusly Chibi wrote all of Arthur's lines...**

**Any OOCness IS MY FAULT NOT HERS! :D :D :D**

**Anyways, read and review and stuff!)**

* * *

Alfred F Jones, AKA America, walked into Arthur Kirkland, AKA England's house, completely at ease.

"Hey Artie!" He called out, knowing the other nation would be there. "How's it going, dude?"

"'It' was fine before you showed up. What do you want now?" Arthur asked irately, stalking into the room.

"Just saying hi!" Alfred grinned at the older man. "Anyway, how's life?"

"Well you said hi, and I'm assuming that you're not going to leave, so...  
Life is fine, thank you. Except my boss is almost as idiotic as you. What about you?"

Alfred ignored the jibe. _Artie's probably just grumpy… _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Arthur glared at him slightly.

"Hmm. I guess I should offer you some tea. I'm not making you coffee though."

Alfred shook his head slightly, looking worried.

"Uh, thanks dude..." he said. "But I think I'll pass..."

"Your loss," Arthur said, as he sipped his tea.

Silence fell.

Alfred had never been good with silences.

And there was something he had come to ask Arthur about, anyway…

"So, uh...

..." he looked slightly away from the other man. _This is awkward…_

"S-Spain said something about you and Francis...?" His face became sad, suddenly. Arthur looked at him, puzzled.

"Francis? What about me and Francis?" He glared at Alfred, who still looked sad. The younger man's face went a bit red, and he said;

"N-No, he just said that he thought you two... Were, uh..."

"Yes?" Arthur gazed at Alfred imperiously. _Oh, this is hard… But I have to know!_

"Together...?" Alred blushed furiously and looked away, his face now definitely saddened by the thought. Arthur took pity on the nation and said;

"Spain's an idiot. I don't want to be in the same bloody room as that frog, never mind date him."

"Oh..." Alfred sighed in relief. _Th-Thank god… _

"What the hell was that about?" Arthur looked at him indignatnly. _Oh, crap!_

"Sorry... Just curious, dude!" He gave Arthur his 'I'm the Hero!' grin. _Now that's been confirmed… Guess I can forget it!_

"So curiosity induces blushing and that kicked-puppy look?" Arthur said, glaring at Alfred suspiciously. _…Or not… _

"Hey! N-No!" He said, defensively, holding up his hands. _Oh no, please, no…_

He knew exactly why.

He loved Arthur. Really, deeply loved him.

And there was no way in the hell Artie was ever going to find out.

Ever.

"Then why did you do that?" Speaking of the infamous Arthur…

"...U-uh... Well... I... Anyway, uh..." He had no idea. _What do I say? He's-_

"Yes?" _Damn. _"…Alfred, are you blushing again?"

"Hey, what? N-No I am not!" He turned away from Arthur, knowing full well that his face was bright red, and there was no way Arthur wouldn't guess that something was wrong.

"You look like you are," Arthur said, sipping his tea. _He is enjoying this way too much!_

He stayed facing away from the British man, muttering to himself;

"It's not that big a deal... It's just Arthur..." He turned back to look at Arthur. He did look good…

"I AM NOT," he said, as he felt a blush spread over his face again.

"It's just what, Alfred?" _HE DID NOT-_

"HEY! YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO HEAR THAT!" he shouted, his face flushing an even brighter red.

"Don't say things that you don't want others to hear. You should know that by now. Now finish your sentence." Arthur was looking at him sternly._ Oh man…_

"Nghhh..." He crossed his arms, looking at Arthur. Even now, he couldn't help noticing how bright the other's eyes were, how good he looked in that light… _NO! STOP IT!_

"Yes, Alfred?" Alfred clamped his mouth shut, and sat down on one of Arthur's couches.

"Alfred, do you remember when you were little, and you did something wrong?" Arthur asked him.

"Vaguely...? Why?" Alfred stood up again. He was sure something was living in that couch…

"Do you remember the punishment?" _Oh, come on…_

"No. And I'm not a kid anymore Arthur.

You can't force me to do anything." He turned away from Arthur for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Yes, but I still have power. Favours owed from other countries. You do like your sugar imports, Alfred, don't you?" _Oh god, no, please tell me he's not going to do that… There's no way I can give them up… America wouldn't manage…_

"C'mon, dude... You're not going to do that over something this s-small, a-are you...?" He smiled wanly. Arthur would do it, he was sure.

"Are you going to tell me, Alfred?" the older nation was smiling evilly. _Doesn't he have any compassion? Asshole… _Alfred went an even brighter red than before. He just felt so… humiliated.

"Wh-what am I meant to be telling you, anyway?" He spat out, through gritted teeth. He'd always known Arthur had a ruthless streak, but… He'd never had to be on the receiving end. Aside from… _That._ He hid his face in his hands. That was a long time ago.

_But I never apologized…_

He was jerked out of his reverie when Arthur said;

"I was asking why you were blushing and you said "It's just Arthur...". I want you to finish that sentence."

"...Why do I feel so nervous?" he said, mumbling through his hands. There was no use arguing any more. Arthur would win, anyway.

"Yes, why do you?" The nation looked at him piercingly.

_Oh, no… Please, no… This is so… No way… _Alfred's stomach clenched. He was scared of Arthur, scared that he'd have to admit it.

"Do I h-have to...?" He raised his head out of his hands and looked at the other, silently begging him to let him stay silent.

"Yes, you do." Arthur looked slightly concerned that Alfred, America, was looking so sad, so scared. Alfred gritted his teeth even harder, and resigned himself to losing his one chance.

"B-because..."

Arthur looked at him expectantly. Alfred barely whispered the next thing he said.

"Be...cause... I kind of..."

"Because?"

"...might... like you... a bit..." he whispered.

_Oh god. I said it… He probably hates me… Actually, he definitely hates me…_

"Like me a bit?" Arthur sighed, sounding irritated. "Really Alfred, is that all you can say? And why so quiet? It's completely out of character."

Alfred snapped slightly.

"Oh, for god's sakes Arthur! Don't you get it? Stupid-"

He glared at the man.

Arthur chuckled.

"I get it, you idiot." Alfred stopped still, taken aback.

"Y-you- do...?" Arthur smiled slightly.

"Of course I do, idiot."

Alfred blinked, surprised.

"For God's sake, you practically had it written on your forehead," Arthur said.

"…I did?" Alfred was surprised.

Arthur sighed again.

"Idiot. Are you going to do anything about it?" Alfred glared at him, a hundred emotions turning over in him.

"...Oh god, I hate you so much." He grabbed Arthur in a tight hug, pressing his face into the older man's shoulder. Arthur gently hugged him back.

"So you tell me you hate me then hug me?" Alfred nearly cried.

"Of course I don't hate you, you stupid brit! I-"

"You told me you did. I didn't say you hated me…"

Alfred hugged him slightly tighter.

"No- Oh, god..."

He sighed into Arthur's shoulder.

"... Alfred, why did it take you so long to tell me?" Arthur sounded sad.

"I was scared, ok? Arthur... It- It's **you** ! I thought you'd laugh, o-or tell me I was stupid, or-" Arthur squeezed him quickly.

"Well, I haven't, have I?"

Alfred nodded, and tightened his grip on Arthur again. Arthur gasped slightly, and Alfred loosened his arms. Arthur patted his back, saying;

"I would have said something, but you were my colony. You had to make the first move." _Oh, no…_

"I **was** your colony... That war... It was so hard... I'm- I'm sorry."

Arthur went silent, pulling out of the embrace slightly to look Alfred in the face.

"Why, Alfred?" he asked quietly. "Why... did you do it?"

"For everything, I'm so sorry," Alfred said, his voice cracking slightly.

He clutched Arthur tightly, trying to forget what he had done, but knowing he had to apologize.

"I- I thought I had to prove myself! To show I could stand alone!"

Arthur was silent for a moment, then…

"Of what?

You wouldn't have needed to."

_He doesn't get it…_

"And- Then everyone else-

They wouldn't stop."

"They wouldn't stop what?"

"I didn't want to keep fighting, I couldn't- But my people did. I had to, Arthur. So I did.

Please... Forgive me?

I- I'm so sorry...

I don't know how I could do that..." He heard his voice crack and slip, knowing he'd break down if he said anything more. It was so painful, so hard to remember.

"You... You... ..."Arthur's voice was quiet, nearing tears.

"Promise to never leave me on my own again."

Alfred sobbed, once, and then spoke.

"I did wrong. I'll never, Arthur," He kissed the other nation on the forehead, briefly pressing his lips against the other before continuing.

"I swear on my own life, and the lives of my people, I'll never leave you." he kissed him, softly, shyly, on the lips.

"Alfred..." Arthur said in wonder, kissing him back,

He cuddled Alfred, smiling softly, happy for once.

Alfred held Arthur close, his Arthur, finally his and no-one else's.

Arthur sighed happily.  
"….Arthur?" Alfred said.

"Yes?" the other replied.

"…That was pretty brutal... But thanks for making me say it," Alfred mumbled.

He squeezed Arthur slightly tighter for a second.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But it had to be done... I would never have cut your sugar supplies, you know," he said. The younger nation grinned.

"I know... But hey, it was a good threat!"

"It wasn't much..." Arthur gave a small smile.

"I really love you, Artie..." Alfred sighed and snuggled closer to the other.

"…I love you too, Alfred."

Alfred yawned and said; "I-I'm really t-tired… Mmphmm…." He muttered something about "Beautiful…" and then, Alfred F Jones, the United States of America, fell fast asleep on Arthur's shoulder.

The nation smiled, and gently kissed Alfred's forehead.

"I love you, you idiot…" he said.

* * *

**(NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW... I love those two...**

**Yeah, there's more... (a LOT more) But If I post it the rating will skyrocket MAJORLY...**

**Do you lot want it or not?~ Anyways, read, review, fave, etc etc!~**

**AND GO CHECK OUT CHIBI.**

**SHE'S COOL.**

**.net/u/2183358/siriusly_chibi **

**YEAH. R&R AND STUFF!)**


End file.
